The Surfing Contest part 1
by Iuri97
Summary: A comedy about Monster Hunter detailing the monster s lives when they are not fighting hunters.


The Surfing Contest- part 1.

The sun was scorching the dunes. Packs of Delex swam around the sand, searching for something to eat.

Suddendly, the Piscine Wyverns heard steps. One of them poked it´s head out of the sand and spotted two hunters who were walking aimlessly around the dunes. They were carrying some miserable Swords and some even more miserable Shields. And they were not wearing any armour. This spelled "rookie hunters". A easy prey. To easy to pass up. The hungry Delex started to make their way for the unsuspecting hunters.

One of the hunters, who was looking at the map, asked, scratching his head:

- Ah….. Marvin…. Are you sure this is the right away?-

The other hunter answered:

- Hey, it´s not the first time I hunt in the Sandy Plains, Marshall.-

Suddendly, Marvin saw something jumping in the sand. He took a better look and saw the large number of Delex. He asked, nervous:

- Hey, Marshall… got any info on some fish- like monsters who swim in the sand?-

Marshall quickly dropped the map and flipped trough his Hunter Notes, while the Delex were closing in.

Marshall finnaly stopped in one page and said:

- Ah, there it is! They are called "Delex". And are….. "Carnivorous monsters that inhabit deserts. They always travel in schools of five or six. Know to scavenge the food of larger monsters and surrounding weak prey." -

After he stopped reading, the Delex were already surrounding them and were preparing na attack. Marvin said, while he prepared his sword:

- Well, too bad for them, because we are not weak prey. You made your last mistake in attacking us, you bunch of desert Sharqs! –

However, in the moment the fight was going to begin, something extremely large bursted out of the sand, knocking some Delex out.

It was a wyvern with two horns and a hammer-like tail. Marvin trembled in fear. Even the hunters just starting out like him were familiar with that monster. Marvin screamed:

- DIABLOS!-

They knew better than staying around with a Diablos nearby. They started to run for their lives, as the Diablos roared, it´s devilish roar stunning the unfortunate hunters and sending the remaining Delex out of the sand.

The two horned wyvern, seeing the hunters, immediatly charged towards them, and speared Marvin with it´s deadly horns. Marvin was already loosing conscience, and Marshall was paralyzed with fear, as the Diablos turned to him and started to charge him.

Marshall closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. However, just as the Diablo´s horns were about to hit him, something caught the wyvern´s attention.

Marshall opened his eyes and saw that the weak Marvin was being dragged by a Great Jaggi, who was also searching for food. Marvin screamed, terrified:

- GET HIM OFF ME! MARSHALL! PLEASE HELP! GET HIM OFF ME, PLEASE! HE´S GONNA EAT ME! –

The Great Jaggi disappeared in the narrow cliffs, and Marshall sighed:

- Can this day go any worse?-

He then remembered that the Diablos was still around. The wyvern turned it´s attention to Marshall and tried to charge him, but Marshall dodged the attack and ran after the Great Jaggi. The Diablos attempted to charge again, but Marshall dodged the attack and the Diablos became stuck in the rocky walls of the cliffs.

Smiling, Marshall resumed his chase, and after running in those narrow cliffs, he noticed a large ammount of bones and dead bodies of Kelbis, Aptonoths and even the one of a human.

There were also some human skulls, and he could hear the howls of some Jaggis. He realised he was in their den. He drawned his sword and after he took some more steps, he heard Marvin screaming. Marshall saw Marvin kicking the Great Jaggi´s face as the beast tried to devour him.

Marshall ran to the Great Jaggi and tried to stab the monster, but the sword bounced off. He looked at his sword and said:

- Damnit….-

The Great Jaggi turned to him and, drooling, raised it´s head and howled. Almost immediatly, a large number of Jaggis appeared out of some caves and started to gang up on Marshall. He waved his sword around, trying to knock off the Jaggis, while saying:

- Get off me, punks! –

One of the Jaggis bited him in the hand, and he fell on the ground. The Great Jaggi then approached Marshall and prepared to finish him off.

However, a roar was heard and Marshall turned around. He saw a giant Deviljho breaking trough the cliffs, desesperate for food.

The Great Jaggi roared in fear and started to run away, while the Deviljho devoured some Jaggi that tried to attack him.

Marshall didn´t know what kind of Brute Wyvern that thing was, but he wasn´t going to stay on that place to found out. He helped Marvin to get back on his feet while he said:

- Come on, mate. That thing is huge and looks hungry! -

The two hunters ran away, and the remaining Jaggi did the same, while the Deviljho roared, still wanting food.

Marshall and Marvin decided to leave the place, tired and needing some rest. Meanwhile, after the sun setted in the Sandy Plains, the Great Jaggi walked in a cave where there were a Barroth, a Qurupeco , the Diablos, the Deviljho and a Rathian.

The Qurupeco greeted the Great Jaggi by snapping his fists and saying:

- So, cousin, how was your day? Diablos just told us you grabbed some rookie hunter. Must have been quite a feast. –

The Great Jaggi glared at Deviljho and roared:

- It was going to be a great feast, until this guy showed up. Deviljho, you broke into my home and you ate some of my crew. And it´s the third time this week! What the hell is wrong with you? –

The Deviljho said, yawning:

- Ah come on, GJ, gimme a break, I was hungry! –

The Rathian said:

- You are always hungry.-

The Deviljho turned around and said:

- Talking about hungry, I could go for more snacks. Hey waiter! Bring me some more Aptonoth steaks! –

The Barroth yelled:

- And some more live Altaroths for me! –

The waiter, a Felyne, ran to the kitchen to get the orders.

The Rathian sighed:

- What a cold night. The Sandy Plains has some great landscapes, but the weather is too brutal for me. Scorching days and freezing nights. Not for me. I like a stable wather. I´m returning to Deserted Island tomorrow. My dear Rathalos is waiting for me.-

The Great Jaggi said:

- You mind if I go with you? I want to visit my Jaggi herd there.-

The Qurupeco jumped up and down and said:

- I´ll join you. I miss the high quality fish Deserted Island has. –

The Deviljho said:

- Hell, I´ll go too. I miss the juicy Aptonoth that place has. –

The Diablos yawned and said:

- Me and Barroth are staying here. I´m not a traveling monster.-

The Felyne waiter then went to their table and served Aptonoth steaks and live Altaroth, saying:

- Here you go, nya! Your order. –

The Deviljho yelled:

- FINALLY! I´M HUNGRY! SHOW TIME!-

In the following morning, the monsters went to the Deserted Island, but Great Jaggi asked Rathian to carry him.

Deviljho was the only one walking, and he yelled to the Rathian:

- WHY ARE YOU CARRYING GJ? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS TO GO BY FOOT? THIS MAKES ME HUNGRY! –

The Qurupeco said:

- Well, you´re too heavy to be carried. –

The Great Jaggi roared to the Deviljho:

- And you were going to eat me if I traveled with you. No sir, I am fine up here. –

_THE END_

( for now.)


End file.
